


Our Last Day

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Emotional Scars [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Smokescreen and Blurr's last day together as kids...





	Our Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve been making some fan theories for my stories, and this is one of them. this takes place years before “That Would Be Enough” when Aqua, Blurr and Chase were kids. So, let’s get started!

**//Blurr’s P.O.V//**

I woke up and quickly got out of bed, rushing out the door to my next-door neighbor, knocking.

 

“Blurr!” I was dragged into a hug by my best friend, Smokescreen. We’ve known each other since we were sparklings, always getting into mischief. Drives our creators crazy. “What do you wanna do today?” I giggled and thought about it.

 

“Let’s go outside Kaon!” I exclaimed and he smiled.

 

“We could get in so much trouble… I like it! Let’s go!” We raced each other outside of Kaon, to see who was fastest. Since my parents and his sire are Decepticons, we live in Kaon. I’m not sure where his carrier is though. “And a one, and a two, and a three!” Smokescreen jumps over the border and I follow. No going back now. “What do you think of the new neighbors?”  
  
“Not sure. They have a sparkling about Chase’s age. Maybe they’ll become best friends like us?” I put my arm around him, and he laughed.

 

“Maybe they will! Then we can teach him what stupid things we do and how not to get caught.” Smokescreen winked and I smirked.

 

“You mean how we don’t get caught and you run your mouth about it?” I asked and he sighed.

 

“Yes, that.” He mumbled, crossing him arms in annoyance. “Not my fault that I can’t lie to my sire!”

 

“Yeah, that’s why.” I laughed and he jumped on my back. “Get off!”  


“Not a chance!” He laughed and I sighed, getting on the ground and throwing him off so his head was facing me.

 

“Oww…... I’m falling….”  


“Correction; you’re sinking. Kind of like a rock.” I told him, standing up and he scoffed, getting up.

 

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend.” He told me and I smiled, facing him.

 

“I know.” I backed into something, or rather _someone._ I looked up and gasped. The ‘Bot was huge! He was red, blue and silver with blue optics. He stood there, nearly emotionless and I breathed heavily, stepping back next to Smokey. He stepped forward and kneeled down in front of us and smiled.

 

“What are your names, sparklings?” He asked and I shakily tried to speak.

 

“Blurr… Smokescreen.” I pointed to me, and then point to Smokescreen.

 

“I see. You’re awhile from home, aren’t you?” He asked and I nodded. “I am Optimus Prime. I will walk you to the boarder.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Smokescreen commented, as he took our hands and took us to the edge of Kaon.

 

“Be more careful next time, sparklings.” He told us and I nodded, taking Smokescreen’s hand and we ran back home.

 

“We met a Prime! I can’t believe we met a Prime!” Smokescreen freaked out and I smiled.

 

“I know! I’m so hyped up now!” I exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

 

“Smokescreen!” Smokey’s Sire was calling him, and he sighed, hugging me goodbye.

 

“Bye Blurr!” He waved bye and I waved back.

 

“See you tomorrow!” I exclaimed and went home. I crept quietly to see my Carrier. She was rocking my baby brother, Chase to sleep. I laid between her legs and she smiled.

 

“Hey sweetie. How was your day?” She asked and I smiled.

 

“I met a prime!” I whisper-exclaimed and her eyes lit up a bit.

 

“Did you? That must’ve been very exciting.” She stood up and put Chase in his crib, picking me up. “And let me guess, you were with Smokescreen?” I nodded excitedly and she hugged me tightly.

 

“Never let that friendship go, Blurr. That will last a lifetime.” I smiled and laid my head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

 

I woke up like every other day, but when I went outside, Smokescreen’s house looked different. I ran up to it and knocked on his door. His sire answered instead.

 

“Where’s Smokescreen?” I asked and he sighed.

 

“He’s not here anymore, Blurr. He moved to Iacon with his carrier. Not much choice was given to him.” He told me and I let that sink in, before running back home, energon tears falling down my face. I found my carrier and attached to her leg and wouldn’t let go. She picked me up and hugged me, asking what’s wrong.

 

“Smokey…… Moved away…” I cried into her chest and she rubbed my back.

 

I knew that my life was over, ‘fore my one and only friend was gone. And I would never see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this would be Smokescreen and Blurr’s last day together until they’re reunited years later, and that will be addressed later. So, what do you guys think?


End file.
